Throbbing Hearts
by booksonclouds
Summary: Two-shot. It all starts when Sonny has a tiny crush on Chad. Now the So Random crew threatens to kick her out of the show if she doesn't snap out of it! What will she do? And will this little crush turn in to a romance? Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Complications

**This is a two chapter story! Yes, I know short. =( But anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters inside this story!**

* * *

We were on live, doing the skit. I was doing fine, acting like my old fat guy character, until I saw Chad in the audience. I almost choked on my words.

"Uh . . . yeah, I'd like two pounds of cake," I said as my character.

The audience laughed and Tawni eyed me, suspiciously. She was probably wondering why I had stuttered.

I shook my head lightly to Tawni, signaling that I was fine. The skit went on smoothly to the very end. We lined up to bow and to say our regular thanks, but then I saw him in the audience again and he gave me his stupid smile.

Why was Chad Dylan Cooper in the audience of _So Random?_ When we first met, he always said that _So Random_ was childish, weird, and had no meaning. So why come to the show now?

I gulped as I bowed and said my thanks to the viewers and fans of _So Random._

"Um well, thanks guys for all the support and letters to _So Random!_ And um, thanks for watching!"

I realized I stammered the whole way through it, but it was better than eyeing Chad.

It had been two years since I had been on the _So Random _cast and I had matured a bit. I got shy and stiff when Chad was around. Was it because I liked him now? Did he like me?

I snapped out of it when Zora offered me a cookie. "Here's a deluxe sprinkled cookie I made!" said Zora in her quirky voice. "It's for doing a job well done in the show!"

"Thanks Zora," I said, as I sat down with the cookie. I was so fed up about the Chad thing that I didn't realize Tawni came up to me.

"So," she said. "Who's your crush?"

"What?" I said, dazed by the question. My voice got high. "What are you talking about? There's no crush Tawni." I lightly punched her in the arm.

She gave me that look when she was not fooled.

"Sonny," she said, "Everyone saw your dreamy face out in the audience. Confess." She flipped her golden hair over her shoulders.

I sighed. "You know crushes too well, Tawni," I said. "But do I have to tell you who it is?"

"Yes Sonny," Tawni gave me a needy look. "So I can judge whether he's a good man . . . or not."

"But it's not really a true crush!" I protested. "It's a little one! You know, it's a little crush."

Nico and Grady came up to us eating Skittles and brownies.

"You know Sonny," Grady said. "You did really well on that skit!"

"Well thanks, but me and Tawni were having a talk," Sonny tried to say.

"Yeah, what a great show Son-"

"BOYS!" yelled Tawni. "CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT SONNY AND I ARE HAVING A PRIVATE TALK, RIGHT NOW?"

"Well Tawni, we didn't know," said Nico.

"GO!" she insisted.

They ran. Good thing too, because it looked like Tawni was about to blow. Sometimes, she could be so dramatic.

"Well Tawni, I have to catch an appointment!" I said nervously.

"Not so fast Miss Sunshine!" Tawni said. "Tell me first and then you may go to your appointment and change your . . ." She looked me up and down. "Hideous clothes."

"Okay fine," I said. "But are you sure you won't get mad?"

"Why would I get mad Sonny?" Tawni said. "All your crushes are low minded, so why would I care?" She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. She picked up a glass of water and started to drink it.

"It's Chad," I admitted.

She sprayed the water all over me. "WHAT? SONNY? YOU LIKE CHAD?"

"Hush Tawni, don't tell everybody!" I said. But the others already heard.

"Huh?" they said. "Is this true?"

"Yes!" Tawni blurted.

"Tawni!" I said.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but that is outrageous!" she yelled back at me. "How could you like that betrayer?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"Stop," Zora commanded, holding up her hand. "You've done enough damage to our brains, today!"

I ran to my room and tears sprang from my eyes. I fell asleep after several hours of tears.

In the morning, I went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were at the table eating. They turned to me, when they saw me.

"Look guys I'm-" I started but they didn't let me finish.

"Look Sonny," Tawni said harshly. "If you don't start not liking Chad Dylan Cooper, then we will ask Marshall to kick you out of the show for good."

**Hm..will Sonny get kicked out of the show for good? Or will she learn to stop liking Chad...**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever on this story! This is the last chapter, by the way. I hope you enjoyed this two chapter story! =)**

* * *

"What?" I asked in a loud tone. "You're threatening to kick me off of _So Random,_ if I don't get it together?"

"Yep," said Zora. "And until you do, sit elsewhere!" She guarded the table, not letting me sit down. Then, she started barking like a dog. _Great._

"Fine!" I muttered. "If you will not let me sit at your table, then I'll sit at my own!"

I went over to an empty table and gave them a taunting look. They didn't show any expressions and turned away from me.

I finished eating my french toast, but the lump in my throat just wouldn't go away.

Unfortunately, Chad stalked over to where I was sitting and the cast of _So Random_ watched us.

"Well," he said. "Did the others kick you out? I don't blame them, you're a little too unwanted everywhere."

I rolled my eyes and sat up from my slumped position. For some reason, I just couldn't seem to ask him the question of why he was at the show of _So Random,_ last night.

"Hm," he thought aloud. "No comments, are you sick?"

I shook my head. Why couldn't I talk to him?

He sighed. "Okay. Just remember, that little quiet game you're playing isn't fooling me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and no one fools me." He walked away with his cast.

I glanced over to my friends to see what they would say. Obviously, seeing that I didn't talk to him meant I haven't got over the "crush."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long day.

Later, I found Zora up in the air vent in my dressing room.

"Hey Zora!" I yelled up at her. "You won't really ask Marshall to kick me off the cast, will you?"

She didn't answer and closed the vent.

"Thanks!" I said, sarcastically.

I found Grady and Nico playing video games in the prop room.

"Guys," I started. "You won't really throw me out of the cast, will you?"

They kept quiet and didn't answer. I guess I'll have to go in search of Tawni, now. Why won't anybody answer?

"Tawni!" I shouted when I saw her in the dressing room.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"You won't actually kick me out of the cast, if I don't get over the crush, will you?"

"Sonny, yes we will, no questions."

I stood there dumbfounded. What would I do? Would I get over the crush or end up getting kicked off of the cast? I decided, the only way to solve the problem, was to go ask the question.

I knocked on the double doors of _MacKenzie Falls_ and looked on the Banned Wall. Now why in the world was Zac Efron on there? He didn't even act here!

Chad answered the door, unfortunately. I still felt nervous about the question. I decided to change what I was going to say.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Why in the world is Zac Efron up there?" I pointed to the Banned Wall.

"Because," he answered. "I've already explained this to your funny little friends in Chuckle City, so go ask them. Was that all you wanted?" He looked very annoyed.

"I was in the meditating room," he said, "And we were interrupted by loud knocks at the door."

"Yes, that's it." I walked away with a very confused Chad standing there. But I really wanted to keep my job at _So Random_, so I had to. I forced myself to turn around and stood my full height at Chad.

"No it's not," I said. I gulped and took a deep breath, as the cast of _So Random _peeked around the corner and watched.

"Why were you in the audience of _So Random_, last night?"

He laughed. "Is this what it's all about?"

"Um . . . yeah!" I stuttered. "That's it. So why were you?"

"I was videotaping the performance," he said.

The cast of _So Random _gasped.

"Why?" asked Nico.

"I was going to show the video to the cast of _MacKenzie Falls,_" he answered. "And show and tell them that it was the way we were _not_ suppose to act."

I sort of gaped at the thought. So really, he wasn't there just to see me?

"Why all the sudden interest?" he asked us.

"Because Sonny has an undeniable crush on you!"

Gee, thanks Zora.

"Well, I don't see why not," Chad said. "I'm incredibly handsome, a perfect actor, and awesomely cool. You can't deny that."

"Yeah right," I protested. "And that's not true, Zora! She's lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"It is true, isn't it guys?" she asked the others. Sadly, the others nodded.

"Well," I said, "If you can't accept that I like someone, then I'm just going to quit, right here and now. I get to choose who I like, it's my life, and you can't do anything about it!"

The others looked shocked and just stood there. Then, they all started clapping.

"Good job, Sonny!" Nico complimented. "You passed the test!"

"What test?" I asked, confused.

"It was all a test to see if you had the guts to follow your heart!" said Grady.

"Oh." I turned to Chad to see his expression. He looked unimpressed about the whole reunion.

"I knew it!" he said. "I'm just too loved!" He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. Then, he handed it to me and went back into his stage.

I glanced at the paper and gasped. Now, I had another problem on my hands. It never ends, does it?

Chad Dylan Cooper wrote down a time, day, and place for a _date._


End file.
